Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Camelot
by Puppis
Summary: Harry finds out his destiny and the secrets of his family and the need to put things together and free a nation of two opposing forces can Harry handle the problems of having a crown in the magical world.
1. Heritage Secrets

A few days after the dementors attack Harry and his cousin Dudley, we find the young wizard laying on his small bed thinking about his upcoming hearing. He was about to go to sleep when he hears pecking at his window he gets out of bed and opens the window to see Pig with two letters so he tries and catch Pig to read the letters. He catches Pig and gets the letters.

"I guess Ron and Hermione decided to write Hedwig" he said as the snowy owl hooted in response. Opening the letter from Hermione to see that it is blank then notices the other letters says open me first. He opens the letter to see its from Sirius instead of Ron.

Dear Pup,

There has been a lot that has been kept from you which I will explain to you when I see you in person. The other letter is from someone you trust read the letter and have an open about what it says.

Sirius

P.S. touch wand to the letter think map.

Harry grabs the blank touches his wand to it and says "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" the letter started to fill with ink which became words. He started to read the letter.

Dear Harry

Dumbledore has lied to you the Dursleys are not your family; I repeat not your family. The Weasleys are not your friends except Ginny and only Ginny, I will explain about her later. But Gryffindors are not told but all fifteen year old wizards/witches go through gating which is when their magic chose their alignment and the type of spells used. Hogwarts does gating for its fifth years three days before September 1st but you're not told unless you're pureblood and that's because you know and most half bloods know as well. Also I'm Hermione but Hermione Jean Granger has never existed I'm actually Cassiopeia Dorea Black-Potter your twin sister I explain the rest later but read the attached note you need the family book.

Love

Cassiopeia Dorea Black-Potter

Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Harry sat confused when he read the note he understood he needed to call the family grimoire.

"Interesting Mione and helpful"

"I Hadrian James Potter call on my family, my blood to show me my heritage, my magic. I call forth the Potter Grimoire!" a flash of red appeared and a book appeared on the night stand Harry picked it up saw two crest on the cover turns the book to see the binding to see his name on the binding Hadrian James Black-Potter. Hermione and Sirius want him to learn family magic to protect himself and that's what he is going to do. He open the book its says an heir who knows most of their magic by the Gating will be called a scion or Lord/Lady officially to the public instead of mister/miss. He turned the page to see what would make him faint.

Owner of this Grimoire

Name: Hadrian James Black-Potter

Age: 14

Siblings: Cassiopeia Dorea Black-Potter

Callidora Isla Black-Potter

Eye color: azure

Hair Color: Pure Black

Parents: Duke James Charlus Potter

Duchess Ophelia Elladora Potter nee Black

Grandparents: Duke Charlus Henry Potter

Duchess Dorea Clarice Potter nee Black

Duke Orion Arcturus Black

Duchess Walburga Ursula Black nee Black

Betrothed: Lady Enyo Bellatrix Black-Lestrange

Lady Daphne Rose Aquinas-Greengrass

Gabrielle Serene Moreau-Delacour

Gate: N/A (hopefully Twilight)


	2. Cassiopeia and Callidora

Oh disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

P.S. Enyo Black-Lestrange is not Bellatrix Lestrange

Harry woke back up and decided he wanted to write to three special or doomed ladies that he found he would spend the rest of his life with. So he decided to use the signature Hermione used in her last or should he refer to her as Cassiopeia his sister weird.

"Well Hedwig it seems that I'm not related to the Dursleys, and I'm not going to stay here much long so can you deliver these while I study a way to leave unnoticed." Harry said to his owl that hooted and took the letters and left out the window. He opens up his grimoire and started to read. He found that Potters were or are the main power out of the Ancient and Noble House or the Elite 7 and had to bodyguard houses the Zabinis and Malfoys. They descendant from high class mages and had an affinity for runic magic, fire magic and defensive magic. So he decided to study the Potter spells then move into the darker Black magic of the Black family.

He turned the page and saw something that looked of interest were two things the Blood Call and the Call of Blood. Blood Call was a summons used by a member of the family to call another member mostly used in hostage situations or kidnapping. The Call of Blood was only used by the Head of House to call the family together for a meeting or important family event like Blood Feuds and war. But both calls have a similar display of family aura magic which corresponds to the family the Elite 7 have a specific color while lesser families have a color of the Elite 7 if related and a hue of black, white or gray. Potters are red, Blacks are black.

"Let's see today's the fourth and I think the Dursleys are all out I think I'm going to call my sisters and plan what we going to do about Voldemort and Dumbledore. So he went and collected the necessary materials for a Blood Call. Two red candles and something to heal the cut.

"I call for Cassiopeia and Callidora Potter" and after the drop of blood in each candle a flash of red light and two girls stood in front of him. One had bushy brown hair the other long straight flaming red hair.

"Mione, Gin I guess were siblings then" he said glancing at the two girls his best friend and his best friend's little sister."Yes Harry and oh don't worry family magic is not traceable by the Ministry "said Ginny. Hermione looked at Harry and said "I guess we have some explaining to do"

The trio sat down and Hermione explained how back during the sorting the Hat told her that she was adopted and was not oath bound to not say a word like most were especially to Harry himself and when Ginny was sorted and they became friends they found out the Hat had told her the same thing and reveled their real names. So Harry stood up "Let me get this straight you're Cassiopeia and your Callidora" they both nod" and Dumbledore separated the three of us to destroy the Potter Family"

"Correct Harry, basically you die without issue or you claim a Dumbledore supporter as your heir and me as well as Calli here would be blood adopted before my 'Owls' or her Gate to make us lose ties and claim to the Potter Family" said Cassiopeia

"Why would he do this it makes no sense" Harry growled trying to find reason in it all while Callidora grinned" Well it's not known but not admitted that Molly Arianna Weasley (nee Prewett) is the granddaughter of Viscount Albus Dumbledore a descendant of Merlin" Harry gasped trying to piece it together that Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore are related until Cassiopeia coughed."And the Elite 7 and the House of Dumbledore have a blood feud more correctly a Blood War. In which all Dumbledores are the enemy and should be outcasts from the Magical World for a sin that's not record in public record but could be in the Head Grimoire of the House of Potter why."

Harry had to think about it when he saw his sister going thru the Grimoire and found what she was looking for and squealed. "This needs no wand it's to break the glamour's we have on us." The other two jumped up to look at the spell and agreed to use it. Callidora squealed about wanting to know what she truly looked like.

"Break the ties that bind this image" Cassiopeia commanded as a red glow appeared around her as her hair grew straight and darkened into black, her skin paled and her eyes became liquid silver. Calli squealed "You look like a brunette Malfoy" and laughed and Harry joined in as Cassi went to look at the mirror. "I guess you right I look like Cousin Draco" she giggled" Who's next" The other two looked at each other when Harry said he go. "Break the ties that bind this image." And just like Cassi his hair straightened and his became pools of pure blue. Calli got up and as he removed the glasses. "Hmm no need for these then" Calli went through the same process her hair darkened to black but her eyes became a metallic blue. "Uh Cassi how will we explain this to the Order when we go back" said Calli while Harry looked at the spell "I don't know did read that far" said Cassi while Harry chuckled "It's good I read further then it said only family can see it until we break the glamour" So they started a plan session on how to get Harry out of the Dursleys grasp and Dumbledore's thumb and came up with a good idea.

"Stay in touch big bro" the girls both said and exchanged kisses and hugs as they vanished in red flashes.


	3. Ancient and Noble House of Black

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Oh and thanks to all who read so far.

It was the night of August 6 and Harry had learned more about the Potter magic and the Potter Family history for example most Potter's were Twilight Mages which were mages that used the power of the dark and the light as their form of magic making them a highly classed mage. He also learned that the Potters were in alliance with all the Ancient Houses and had two advisors in the Head of the House of Black for dark and Head of the House of Longbottom for light.

"BOY! We are going soon so stay in your room and don't do any of your freakishness in my house" 'Uncle' Vernon bellowed up the stairs to Harry

"Yes sir" was the answer as Harry started to practice his runic shield to the fullest he had to laugh at the fact that the Dursleys won the All England Best Suburban Lawn Competition in the middle of a draught. Next thing Harry knew was that his ward was tripped by a group of wizards. He pulled his wand out of its holster which was a present from his cousin Harmonia who he got to have a chance to talk to well he talked to most of his Black cousins and Potter cousins during the last few days. Someone knocked on the door Harry had his wand trained on the door ready to fire off a spell.

"Who is it?" Harry asked nervous that it could be Death Eaters or Aurors

"It's me Remus open up cub" was heard through the door, while he was trying to figure out why Moony was here.

"What form does my patronus take?" he asked and heard a shout of constant vigilance in the background making him shake his head great Moody's here too.

"A stag" was the answer he unlocks the door to see a group of people standing at his bedroom door. Moony and Moody as well as third figure move into the room.

"It is time to go Harry so get packed while we wait for the signal" said Remus as Moody went to the window to watch for the signal as Remus looked to the young lady next to him with a heart shaped face and pink hair and almond shaped eyes of a rosy hue. "Oh and this is Nymphado …Oww" said girl had elbowed him in the gut and was smiling "Names Tonks just Tonks" she sent with a wink "Remus Moody I help him pack go down to the kitchen with the others" They nodded and left down the stairs as Tonks pulled out her wand and said "PACK" all his things flew into the trunk ready to go. Next thing he knows she changes form to a black haired silver eyed woman. "Miss me Cuz" I tried not to laugh but it was funny we ended up on floor laughing at the Order for falling for the ruse.

"Really Nym did you have to elbow Moony"

"Yes he was going to call me by that fucking Dumbledore construct name really Nymphadora Tonks daughter of Andromeda Druella Black-Tonks and Theodore Tonks HA! In reality Nymphadora Cassiopeia Black-Lestrange daughter of Andromeda Druella Black-Lestrange and Rabastan Jean Delacour-Lestrange"

"Cocky much cousin you're like Aunt Bella" Nym slaps on the back of the head for the comment "Oww Nymmy that hurt"

"Shut up Hadrian lets go they are waiting for us" they go down stairs to see the Guard gathering out the back door. "So Moony how we leaving" Moony shook his head and pointed to Moody. We going to fly were the reply from Moody. He saw a flash of red then a green and he was gone.

"Where did the boy go" Moody bellowed while the Guard looked around when Kingsley answered "It looked like a Blood Call" the only answer was how. They all apparated to Headquarters to inform Dumbledore of what happened to the boy. Meanwhile in a room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place two girls waited when a flash of red brought the person they were waiting for.

"So it worked well" came from one the girls while the other giggled

"Cassi you know that felt weird did it feel like that for you two" he replied

"No Harry it must be because the two of us summoned you at once and not one" said Cassiopeia while Callidora blushed.

"Let's go find Uncle Sirius before Moody shows up" said Callidora as they took off out the room to only run into Ronald Weasley.

"Mione, Gin why are you in that room alone with Harry and when did you get here Harry" was the angered reply from the red headed boy.

"Just now and we were doing nothing honest" Harry replied as the trio shivered at the thought the boy turned ready to punch Harry in the face when Cassiopeia hit him with a spell. "Let's go we be caught at this rate" they continued to run to the Head of House office.

"Hey Uncle Siri" called Harry and Calli as they enter the office while Cassi just said hello. The man in question turned to see three teens he knew and loved very much. "Harry let me guess Callidora and Cassiopeia what are you three up to" he asked.

"Not much but saving our lovely big brother from the Dursleys and the Order" said Calli making the other two laugh.

"Figures, Moody and the guard just entered the perimeter lets go to the kitchen" said Sirius they left and started talking about what they learned and went to sit at the table when Harry said something about a runic ward. "How did you find that I looked for one" cried Cassi

Harry shrugged while Sirius answered "That magic fall under strict House magic meaning only male heirs can learn it since daughters are married off to other families."

"Will I learn True Prewett Magic" said Calli looking concerned while Cassi looked on.

"Yes you will learn your spouse family magic but I don't know the two you are marrying just the titles Marques Prince and Lord Marques Prewett" the two girls pouted as Molly Weasley entered the kitchen to shoo the children away. The trio goes to the public library in Grimmauld to read when someone entered. "I figured I find you three in here" said the man causing them to look up Calli squealed and goes to hug him.

"Hello Lord William Bones-Weasley how are you?" said Hadrian looking all the scion he is while the two girls got the hint and pulled on the pureblood facade they learned from their cousins.

"I'm well my Lord and you" said Bill with a smile on his facing knowing the routine they are doing is for show only. "So how did you find out my name because Ginny or is Callidora did not know it to begin with"

"Let's just say Cassi here is good at research and we reasoned Madam Bones had to been married to be called Madam but she is a blood line Bones so who" said Harry

"That led to all Noble Pureblood her age as being searched leaving only one viable contract" said Cassiopeia

"Yes the contract between the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the Most Noble House of Weasley for marriage which caused an heir to be born on November 29 1970 you" said Callidora

"Said marriage fell apart but not terminated because of the then Molly Arianna Prewett who used an illegal potion called Blood Adoptis to create a child between her and Disgraced Viscount Arthur Billius Weasley" continued Hadrian who looked at his sisters who finished together " Leading to the birth of Charles Iscariot 'Charlie' Weasley and the disownment of Molly Arianna Dumbledore-Weasley from the line of the Most Noble and Wise House of Prewett as well as her twin brothers and any children born from them" Bill shook his head these three knew their politics and House negotiations good. They chatted about the blood traitors Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Bill said that the twins and Charlie could stay Weasleys and form cadet branches if they are not loyal to Great Grandfather. They got up to go to eat when they heard the blood traitor call for them.

"So Potter who blood call your sorry orphaned ass you're an only child of an only child of an only child" growled Moody causing many to glare at him and three wands to be drawn on him. "Uncle Sirius me and my sisters think it is time to do the Call" said Harry slipping into the Hadrian façade. "You're right Pup I Duke Sirius Orion Black III Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black call forth the family presence" his eyes glowed silver as black wind picked up thru the kitchen changing it into a great hall the Order was fuming at this because it was letting unknowns into their headquarters.

"Viscountess Bellatrix Eris Black-Lestrange"

"Here my Lord" her violet eyes flared silver.

"Viscountess Narcissa Iris Black-Malfoy"

"Here my Lord" her silver eyes flared silver.

"Lady Andromeda Druella Black-Lestrange"

"Here my Lord" her rose eyes flared silver.

"Viscountess Antonia Serafina Potter-Zabini"

"Here my Lord" her blue eyes flared red then silver.

"Lord Blaise Markus Potter-Zabini"

"Here my Lord" His brown eyes flared likes his mother.

"Lord Draconis Abraxas Black-Malfoy"

"Here my Lord" his grey eyes flared silver.

"Lady Enyo Bellatrix Black-Lestrange"

"Here my Lord" her violet eyes flared silver.

"Lady Harmonia Psyche Black-Lestrange"

"Here my Lord" her rose eyes flared silver.

"Lord Neville Ignatius Prewett-Longbottom" this caused gasping to erupt from the Blood Traitor and her brood of children.

"Here my Lord" his pink eyes flared pink then silver.

"Lady Cassiopeia Dorea Black-Potter"

"Here my Lord" answered Hermione as her then brown eyes flared red then silver and changed into silver as her glamour broke.

"Lady Callidora Isla Potter-Prewett" Calli choked on that decree because she was in an active ladyship role of the betrothal now.

"Here my Lord" Ginny answered her brown eyes flared red then silver then her body glowed pink as her glamour broke.

"Lord Hadrian James Black-Potter"

"Here my Lord" Harry answered as his green eyes flared red then silver as his glamour broke showing his blue eyes and scar less face.

"Nymphadora Cassiopeia Black-Lestrange" the Order gasped as the metamorphmagus answered with a here my lord and her silver eyes flared silver.

"Viscount William Arthur Bones-Weasley" Bill looked up and felt his magic stir.

"Here my lord" His blue eyes flared silver as the rust red aura of House Weasley flared around showing him as the new head of House of Weasley. Molly burst out into tears for what happened to her chances of being a Countess.

"Lord Aurealis Regulus Crouch-Black" everyone gasped because no one ever heard of him and a ten year old boy answered.

"Here my Lord" Harry looked and saw Mark Evans as his eye flared and a glamour broke making him age five years into a fifteen year old as an orange aura appeared.

"Sally-Anne Perks-Black granddaughter of squib Marius Phineas Black do you accept your place in the family"

"I Sally Anne Black accept my place for me and my son Jacob Anthony Black-Smith" causing a flash of silver to wrap around her and the bundle she holds causing more glares to come from the Twins.

"With the family blessing I Duke Sirius Orion Black III claim the Family Safety Manor of Grims Manor also known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place" the Blacks all flared silver show that the give the Head their blessing.

"How dare you bring Death Eaters and that slut here" roared Molly Weasley to the amazement of the Blacks and the Order.

"Ahh the blood traitor wants to play Molly Dumbledore Weasley I Bellatrix Eris Black summon my grim Eris to destroy"

"No Bella you won't" Sirius bellowed as the group looked at him and the two women who hand wands drawn at each other.

"Really Sirius you break Lestrange out of Azkaban and put her in the same as the pathetic excuse of a pureblood to torture the poor boy." She turned to face Bellatrix and Neville "And I'm the only living Prewett, boy so unhand my title and my daughter (referring to Callidora)"

Neville laughs and looks to Sirius who nods to him.

"I High Lord Neville Ignatius Prewett-Longbottom as the Head of the Most Noble and Wise House of Prewett and Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom put a family lock on Molly Arianna Dumbledore to stop her from cast Prewett Family Magic" a Bright Pink Aura flared around Molly Weasley as well as a golden glow.

"And so you know Dumbledore I was never at Quartz Hall to torture my cousin Lady Duchess Alice Lucretia Black-Prewett, Gryffindor, Head of House of Most Noble and Wise House of Prewett, Consort to the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and the Lady of House Gryffindor" growled Bellatrix as Narcissa and Andromeda comfort her while glaring at Molly.

"So you know Dumbledore your cousin disowned you, your brothers and any of your descendants and never approved your marriage so you and your children are not members of House Weasley" growled Andromeda.

"If we no Weasley how is Bill the new head of house" Ron yelled with Fred and George agreeing with him.

"Well Ronald I Viscount William Arthur Bones-Weasley Head of the Most Noble House of Weasley and member of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones disown Ronald Billius Weasley from the line of Weasley forever and any of his descendants he shall forever be known as Ronald Billius Dumbledore" a rust red aura flared around Ron with a blood red aura wiping all his knowledge of Weasley Magic.


	4. The Secrets of Mark Evans and SallyAnne

Disclaimer I Don't Know own Harry Potter

"Harry James Potter get away from those crazed people you know better what would Lily and James think of this their half-blood son being corrupted by these pureblood elitist" yelled Molly as the Order put in their agreements to what she said but Harry looked at her with a cool look in his eye.

"Don't you ever use that name for my mother you blood traitor Ophelia Elladora Black daughter of Lord Orion Arcturus Black and Lady Walburga Ursula Black Lily Evans was the construct of Dumbledore to make it appear that I was a half-blood but I'm a pureblood I High Lord Hadrian James Black-Potter nephew of Duke Black banish the Order of the Phoenix from Grim Manor" a flash of silver and the Order was gone.

"So Mark explain your story" said Harry with laugh that caused the others to break down and laugh at him. 'Mark' got up looked at his family and smiled he cleared his throat and begun "My alias is Mark Evans a ten year old boy from Little Whinging Surrey my mother Simone explained to me that when I was younger my father put a spell on me to keep me five years younger than the rest of my age group because I was born on December 31 1979 to Regulus Arcturus Black and Simone Charis Black-Crouch my real name is Aurealis dear cousin" They all shook their head the adults tried not laugh that little Reg had a son before he died thought out a way to protect him from Dumbledore.

"I guess we should explain why Dumbledore wants Harry to believe he is a full-blood" said Andromeda looks at her sisters and cousins who all nodded as the children sat down.

"Basically Dumbledore hates the Ancient Houses because they wield more power than the other Houses combined but he also wants to squash the Heir of Pendragon from being recognized by the Three Sisters if the Heir was recognized then the political landscape would change you see the Heir is truly a Twilight Mage and the rest of the Family are Dark Mages in Dumbledores opinion which is not true" Andromeda looks to Bellatrix to continue " Dumbledore uses his family book to search for the possible Heir line to destroy them. He found that three lines had a possibility of being the Heir the Eldest Line the Longbottom Line, the Middle Line the Black Line and the Youngest the Potter Line he wanted them to end if Sirius went to Azkaban and stayed he would of died with no heir and Aurealis, Sally and Jacob would not be recognized Blacks. Neville he failed with you because you and your parents were to die that night they were tortured and Harry he failed with you because you were to be a perfect little half-blood savior to be killed after you defeated Voldemort with the knowledge that you were the son of James Potter and Lily Evans." She looked at Narcissa to continue "Then he would have to go through all the cadet lines and finish them off meaning me, Dromeda and Bella would have been killed when he revealed he was the heir of Merlin making all the Light and Neutral mages go to him and to kill off the Dark mages Draco and Blaise would been killed because of their dark leaning and Draco is the son of a death eater. Antonia would have been stripped of all her titles and shipped off to be a concubine to Baron Moody with me and Dromeda if we're not killed he would keep Bella for himself if he did not kill us off and the Ancient Princesses would have be the connubial harem for his heir that means Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Patricia Abbott, Cassiopeia Potter, Callidora Potter, Enyo Lestrange, Harmonia Lestrange and Nymphadora Lestrange would be sex toys to Ronald Dumbledore the named heir of Dumbledore while the brat's brothers are the heirs of Moody, McGonagall, Vance, and Podmore. William there would have been shackled to Hestia Jones to make him follow Dumbledore instead of his consort Fleur Isabella Delacour." She looked at Antonia to continue "With that in mind he would have called The Three Sisters from the rest and have them name his heir The Heir so they could rule Britain for his Greater Good and said heir would marry a girl of powerful blood the Ravenclaw/Slytherin heir Luna Ollivander-Lovegood descendant of the Bloody Baron and Gray Lady a powerful seer he would have total control of Hogwarts with Hufflepuff's to lines after killing off the main branch the Smith Line and Ravenclaw's line in the Lestrange girls and Gryffindor from the Potters as a cadet branch with the Main Branch House Longbottom being extinguished. He will have control of Hogwarts and the Ancient Houses of Potter, Black Longbottom, Greengrass, Davis, Abbott and Bones would be destroyed leaving House Dumbledore as the winner of their Blood War."

The children were all shocked the Headmaster had a long devastating plot to end his family's enemies in one brutal finish and that he would make concubines out the daughters of those enemies to repopulate his House and strip the families of their titles and heritage.

"So Sally how did you come to be with Baby Jacob there?" asked Enyo looking at the precious baby in Sally's arms who blushed.

"Well after the Opening Feast I was asked out by Zacharias Smith and we dated and we decided on two days before the Yule Ball to make love but before this I was threatened by the twins Fred and George Dumbledore if I did not suck them off I would be shamed in the worst way for a supposed muggleborn next thing I know I found out I was pregnant Madam Pomphrey had me go to a specialized room on the day of the Second Task to speed up the pregnancy so I give birth then and Dumbledore wanted me to give him up for adoption because no one wanted a bastard son to raise especially a bastard child of a noble family. So after I told him I was not giving Jacob up he said after I take my O. I would not be able to continue at Hogwarts since I was then Zach came in and said the Great House of Smith would not accept a bastard for an heir so he turned and left after he said that a mudblood and a bastard will not shame the Great House of Smith. I cried until me and Lilith came up with a plan for me to date Wayne Hopkins and see if we could be married but Hopkins was betrothed to Lavender Brown and did not want to tarnish House Hopkins with the bastard son of House Smith and a mudblood whore even though Lady Cho Chang-Diggory gave birth to the Diggory Heir at the beginning of the school year." Said Sally before finally crying "If my Lord Duke Black did not do the Call me and Jacob would have been killed at the end of my fifth year by Death Eaters because Dumbledore would have let slip a muggleborn had the bastard son of a prestigious pureblood house by use of amorentia" They all vowed to kill Dumbledork.

Sorry for it being short but I hope this explains some of the problems in the story so far if there are any more questions please ask. Oh and if there is any suggestion please give the story has a good structure so far in plan but if you got you want seen suggest away.


	5. Poltics Politics, and More Politics

Sorry for the long wait and thanks to all those who have reviewed this story and I do not own Harry Potter.

The group all sat down as the house elf started preparing dinner for the family as they talked. Nym started changing her appearance for her female cousins while the boys moved over into a corner and started talking about politics.

"So Drake how do I and Rea fit into this huge political scene" said Harry with a smirk on his face as Draco and Blaise shook their heads as Neville laugh.

"Well my dear cousin Britain and France had two powerful ruling families at their magical founding the Ancient and Most Royal House of Le Fey and the Ancient and Most Desirable House of Le Croix so here in Britain if the Heir of Le Fey was found he would be the pinnacle of the Pureblood Circles and the Magical Hierarchy of Britain followed by the Seven." Draco took a breath as Rea started to ask a question "Wait so who was the first ruler of magical Britain and was King Arthur a wizard?"

Blaise took the question "Basically the first magical king was Arthur but his consort was his half sister Morgause because she gave him an heir and Arthur was a half-blood unlike his three sisters and wife Guinevere was a muggle." He looked at Harry who was take it in and so was Rea and Neville. "Mordred was to be the second king but Merlin struck killing our prince a pure dark wizard and our king a half dark wizard but their line has vanished but not extinct."

Draco looked up "So from their you get our political structure the Seven or the seven Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Black, Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones, Davis and Abbott all are a ducal line and does not matter who inherits the title as long as the name continues. Next you have the Ancient and Noble Houses of Prince, Prewett, Lovegood, Selwyn, Ollivander all are five courts titled families and they become a Marquess and a Royal title like the Lovegoods are the Court Seer, the Ollivanders are the Court Archivist, the Princes are the Court Potioneers, Prewett are the Kings Guard and the Selwyn are the Kings Assistant."

Blaise laugh as Draco finishes the Upper tiers of Court Society. "Next you get the Ancient Families like Goyle, Crouch, Crabbe, Burke, Gamp, Blishwick, Tripe, Bulstrode, Rosier, Nott, Max and Flint they are Earls they run most of court affairs in Public like ministerial heads." Harry was confused when Draco caught the look "Dumbledore is in power now and the Court has been pushed aside for more democratic means of doing things for him."

"Below them you get the Viscounts of the Most Noble Houses of Weasley, Dumbledore, Lestrange, Malfoy, MacDougal, MacMillan, Zabini and Yaxley these are either foreign lines or have good influence with the people because below Viscount are those that are no better than the common only difference is a title." Harry was shocked this was different then muggle royal peerage.

Draco picked up "the Barons are a good group if you want a number of the public on your side they are your Great Houses Avery, Rookwood, Carrow, Cooper, Dagworth, Diggory, Jones, Lupin, Parkin, Parkinson, Smethwyck, Smith, and Wright most are Potter descendants and most are Death Eater families who work everywhere. And below them you get the Baronets which are the Lesser Houses Brown, Fogarty, Fudge, Edgecombe, Hopkins, McGonagall, McKinnon, Moody, Umbridge, Vance most of these you notice work for Dumbles or our current Minister or have been wiped out" He paused making sure his three cousins understood two who grew up muggle and the sheltered Neville who had not been introduce to the Court yet. "And with 23 Great and Lesser House you add the 27 Lords or Ladies or Elders to form the Wizengamot. The Lords, Ladies and Elders are people chosen for their positions like current minister heads and the last named Lords and Ladies were the Founders of Hogwarts."

Harry took it in and asked a question "So at my Hearing who will be their?" Neville took it knowing some of this political maneuvering " Your hearing will be the full Wizengamot known as the Full Court with the Chief Warlock, Minister and Royal Wizard as judge." Seeing the confusion on Aurealis's face "Chief Warlock is Elder Ogden, Minister Fudge and Royal Wizard is Marquis Clarence Maurice Davis-Ollivander so it is best to take full title at the Hearing and knowing Aunt Cissy Phase 2 could be incited"

Hearing five audible gasps from behind them the boys turned to see Cassi, Calli, Eny, Psy and Nym as well as the adults listening to their conversation. " Dear Neville Phase 1 is complete getting Dear Hadrian to find his heritage and getting to know his cousins good ploy when the Order picked him up Nymphadora giving an introduction like that even though he met you what a day before." This caused all the others to laugh at Nym. "Phase 2 can only happen if the Three Sisters appear at the Hearing because of the ritual me, Bella, and Andy will be doing outside the court room while Sirius, Simone and Antonia will work out the plan to deal with the Order so be prepared" with that next four days passed with a blur.

"BOYS YOUR HOUSE ROBES ARE GOING TO APPEAR AT 6 TOMORROW MORNING AND THE GOES FOR YOU TO ENYO, PSYCHE, CASSIOPEIA, CALLIDORA AND NYMPHADORA YOU WILL BE HELPING SIRIUS TOMORROW DURING THE HEARING IS THAT UNDERSTOOD." Came the booming voice of Bellatrix Black following the sonorous call came the answers from the young people who were in the drawing room goofing around and studying their Grimoires. And it came time for them to go lay down for the next day.

August 12th at 5:15 a blaring alarm woke all the residents of Grim Manor the occupants knowing what it meant got up and started their daily routine of getting ready. Draco, Neville, Blaise and Aurealis marched to Harry's room so they will receive their house robes. They greeted each other as Kreacher appeared.

"Young Masters Kreacher is here to get you dressed Izzy is helping Mistress Enyo. Who will be first" the boys looked at each other then pushed Aurealis up. Kreacher caused a glow of black and silver light to form around Aurealis creating the scion robes of House Black which were black with a silver lining with the crest on the left side. Draco went next and his robes were like Aurealis but green instead of black. Blaise stood up next Kreacher made rust and bronze appear around him forming the head of house robes. Rust red and bronze lining with the crest of Zabini on the right side and the Potter crest on his left arm showing vassal ship. Neville went next and four colors appear pink and white then mauve and red creating the joint head of house robes of Longbottom and Prewett. Same as Blaise but no vassal crest and is pink with a mauve lining with the Longbottom crest on the right and the Prewett on the right arm. Harry went next and he was covered in red, black and white light. Black robes with red lining and the Potter crest. The boys thanked Kreacher as the go down stairs and see Enyo in black and blue robes.

" Eat up boys we be leaving soon" said Andromeda serving the five boys who ate as Bella and Cissy came in wear plain black robes like Andromeda.

"Time to go Dromeda" everyone gathered up as the floo flared green taking them to the Ministry. Outside of courtroom ten where Bella figured the hearing will be she and her sister started the ritual as the other go in with Harry sitting in the defense chair and the others in their family seats as the rest of the court filed in. The doors shut leaving the Black Sisters to start their ritual.

Next Chapter should be the Hearing since Harry's alignment is known what do you think Draco, Blaise, Enyo, Psyche, Cassiopeia, and Callidora's possible Gate alignment will be.


	6. The Hearing

I don't own Harry Potter.

The three Black Sisters cut their palms and formed a circle of blood they got to the three point healed their cuts pulled their auras all various shades of black and started the chant as the hearing started.

"Are you Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England correct" said a squat witch that had pink scarf draped over her robes looking at him. Harry surveyed the panel and saw the base members of the Wizengamot and the minister and two wizards missing then turned and saw all the Court House Lords that have rank. "Today Mister Potter"

Harry turned back to the main panel and rose to his full height and he knew the correct phrase that will make him The Duke Potter. "I am Lord Hadrian James Black-Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter formerly resident of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England." A rousing red aura burst from Harry showing all who he was and then the center seat of the Seven box glowed red in connection. The Panel was furious in the thought that they were going after a Duke and Head of the Seven.

"That is a lie Mister Potter no half blood can be a Lord of one of the Seven it is in the by-laws and you are too late to even claim such a title is it right Scribe Weasley" said Fudge outraged the Potter was trying to usurp his power play to end him and Dumbledore in one way or another. Percy was about to respond when a witch with a monocle and a square jaw replied "Minister Fudge that is not true and if it were the seat would not recognize him as the holder"

"Now see hear Amelia you know for a fact this boy cannot be the Head Potter Dumbledore said so himself that the Potter only wanted pureblood Lords"

"Umm Minister how would Disgraced Viscount Albus Dumbledore know anything about the Potter by-laws unless he was a Potter by blood" said Harry looking at Fudge seeing Madam Bones nodded in agreement recognizing her from Aunt Bella's description of her. "Seeing as I'm a Pureblood Heir of one of the Seven the Underage Restriction does not apply to me and the magic was used in front of a muggle who knows about magic." The Panel was discussing this when a cry came from one of the Lords and Percy then said "Viscount Malfoy you can talk"

"Potter you are not a pureblood let alone an heir we know your Mother Lily Anne Potter nee Evans was a muggleborn so stop with these lies" and all of his allies nodded in agreement.

"Oh I make sure your wife knows you are calling her cousin the Princess of the Black Line a muggleborn may I cast a spell Lord Ogden"

All eyes turned to Tiberius Ogden who nodded to the boy in the defense chair as he nodded Harry's cousins were laughing at how he had stalemated the whole Wizengamot in one move.

"Ostendere hereditatem" a white flash shown as nine names appeared in the air above Harry "You see I'm the son of Duke James and Duchess Ophelia Potter grandson of the previous Potter Duke and Duke Orion Black. So I'm a Pureblood Viscount Malfoy." The whole room was silent when it came out that Potters and Blacks were married "And oh Mister Minister that means Duke Black as in Sirius Orion Black III is not responsible for betraying my parents as Black and Potter law states that family cannot turn on family." Everyone was stunned except for the cousins who knew this as fact. The squat woman was furious she stood up and screeched "Mister Potter enough of these lies you know you are guilty of cast magic in front of a muggle and should be banished from the wizarding world" Harry saw that most of the Panel was mad at this woman for her gall in yelling at The Duke who controlled their fate as Head of the Seven.

"Ah now I know who you are squat, toad looking (causing many to laugh) wearing gaudy colors and a poor temper you must be Former Disgraced Baronetess Delores Jane No Name-Umbridge how nice it is to meet you" this caused the woman to become very upset at how he talked to her and the Wizengamot was silenced as Family Secrets were pulled out of the air.

"I'm the Baronetess Delores Jane Selwyn-Umbridge you little pond scum you do not belong in this world" she said with a glint of maliciousness. When Harry shook his head and then turned to the Scribe. "Scribe is Marquess Selwyn present" Percy paled knowing where this was going and turned to look at Fudge who paled as well. "Yes Your Grace he is" a man with long blond hair in sterling blue robes stood up and said "You have need of me cousin" shocking everyone to see that the Marquess Selwyn was Potter's cousin the Death Eater block was furious because he had disowned his siblings for support their Lord.

"Is this woman to put it politely your relative?"Harry asked speculatively.

"No the bloated toad of an Undersecretary is my disowned and disinherited younger sister"

"Thank you My Lord Selwyn" he had a smirk as he said this and turned back to the panel and said "Can we have the verdict before the old goat comes." He silent had a tie to his Aunts telling him that the ritual was ready and that the spell would come into effect when the Court Doors open and since most of the heirs are here as well two birds with one stone. Finally Fudge gave up and said "Fine what say you The Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses" Three for and Two Abstained "What say you The Lords of the Ancient Houses say" Four for, Two Abstained, Two Against. "What say you Lords of the Greater Houses" Eight for, Four Against and One Abstained. "What say you Lords of the Lesser Houses" Five For and Three Against. "And what say you My Lords and Ladies" Four for. Percy Weasley stood up and said in a clear and loud voice "His Grace The Duke of Potter is hereby now cleared of all charges of underage magic" Just then the doors flew open and Albus Dumbledore strode in with aura full tilt make some happy and some furious. "Fudge stop this farce of a trial I have proof that Harry Potter is clear of these charges" all laughed at Dumbledore when a pretty girl with raven black hair and stunning purple eyes stood and said "Headmaster the trials is already over and His Grace is already cleared you are too late". Dumbledore paused when heard the Young Greengrass he was happy to hear Harry was cleared but paled when she said His Grace meaning he had ascended to his place in the court. Meanwhile Harry saw his Aunts stride in and in one voice said " Members of the Royal Court of England we Sisters Black have one more thing to bring to your attention" all stopped and stared at the three women varying in looks from black to blond hair and all pale skin. They unleashed their auras which were gray as branch Blacks and said "Tres, sorores antiquissimae nobilitatis domus atra dare sanguinem magicae parum vocare tribus sororibus magna Sic fiat" Dumbledore paled knowing what that spell did he hoped it did not work but a strong black wind blew thru the chambers shutting the doors behind the Sisters. And three beings dressed in pure black that reflected light stood three women that looked like the Black Sisters.

"Who have awaken us The Sisters Three" the Black Sisters stood firm and said " We sisters three have summoned you to find and help train the Heirs of your blood that you find worthy and have not Gated yet"

The middle one stared at them then turned towards Fudge and Dumbledore who paled realizing the seriousness of this summon that was made outlawed and very dark and very heavily punishable with being thrown into the veil. "I Princess Morgan Le Fey say we Three Sisters will grant you your boon we will call our worthy descendants that we sense in this room starting with my Older Sister Elaine's Line" The red headed woman to her right straightened and her clear hazel eyes burning with power "I Call forth Lady Susan Bones, Lady Hannah Abbott and Patricia Abbott" the three girls were in the Sevens Box and vanished Susan in a flare of purple light and the Abbott sisters in a flash of blue. The woman then turned to Dumbledore and said "Your line is a disgraced that should not have been born but that Rapist made sure you survived my wrath you bastards" she vanished in black smoke. All eyes were on Dumbledore to tell what she meant. But had to wait when Morgan spoke again "My Younger sister Morgause will call her line" the woman with brown hair nodded and said "Lord Hadrian Potter, Lord Aurealis Black, Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Draconis Malfoy, Lord Blaise Zabini, Ladies Callidora Potter, Cassiopeia Potter, Enyo Lestrange and Psyche Rosier" Harry, Blaise and his sisters vanished in red light, Neville in pink and the rest in black light. She stared at Dumbledore with her white eyes and growled " My legitimate heir is grown and making the right decisions for his family but he has already gated so bring Viscount William Arthur Bones-Weasley is the Head of the Most Noble House of Weasley" she vanished into black flames leaving a scorched mark. As Morgan laughed at the stunned audience and said with a giggle "Lady Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Lady Tracey Davis, and oh they be back in timing for the Gating Headmaster" the Greengrasses vanished into green light while Tracey vanished in yellow light. She left with a laugh into black wind as the Black Sisters vanished from the Court room as it descendant into madness.


	7. The Heir

I do not own Harry Potter.

The group of teenagers land in an empty field looking around when a flash of white brought another being into existence in the form of Gabrielle Delacour. Which had shocked the group that she would be here as well, then the Three Sisters appeared in front of them causing them to bow.

"Arise children no need to bow we have come to train you for the next few weeks in your family magic and guide you to the correct gate and placement in the family." Said Elaine show she was the motherly of the trio. But Neville stammered "We are not worthy to be in your presence you're the Sacred Trinity of Witches in the Wizarding World ranked in importance in comparison to Merlin" causing Elaine to scowl but Morgause defused the situation by saying "The hack Merlin is a liar and a rapist he raped Elaine to gain an heir as in the Whole Dumbledore he stole and fucking took credit for our work" Morgan shook her head at her sisters causing her black locks to swing. "Children we are to complete your marriages and by the time you leave you will be six months pregnant with your heirs so can we move along now" the children nodded stunned they will be married and having children. Elaine pulled out her ivory wand and said "Morgan will announce the couple that will be married by their full title, I will wed them and Morgause will send them to their chambers in the palace understand" all they could do was nodded which made the witches laugh. They nodded as Morgan changed their robes the girls into fabulous wedding gowns with their house crest except for Cassiopeia who wore a simple red gown and the boys had plain white robes with their house crest. "Oh Cassiopeia you will be married before you gate it's just hard to pull him here now with the Old Coot looking for you all."

"Now will His Grace Duke Draconis Abraxas Pendragon-La Croix and Her Grace Hannah Pendragon come forward" the two were shocked but came forward and Elaine performed the ceremony and they were wed. "Will His Royal Highness Crown Prince Draconis Abraxas Pendragon-La Croix of Frances and Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Astoria Simone Aquinas-Pendragon come forward" Everyone was stunned until Elaine wed the two and made things worst "I give you the Future King and Queen of Magical France" everyone was stunned when the two were married. But Morgause banished Draco, Hannah and Astoria to their chambers. When Morgan cleared her throat and said "The Most Honorable Marquess Neville Ignatius Pendragon-Prewett and The Most Honorable Marchioness Callidora Isla Pendragon come forward" the pair moved and was married then Neville was call as Duke Pendragon to marry Susan and just like Draco the triad was banished to their rooms.

"His Grace Duke Blaise Markus Julio-Claudian-Pendragon and Her Grace Tracey Melanie Pendragon" they were wed but the shock was when Blaise was wed to Psyche because Elaine exact words were "I Give you the Future King and Queen of Magical Italy Crown Prince Blaise Markus and Crown Princess Harmonia Psyche Julio-Claudian" Before questions were asked the triad was banished to the rooms. She cleared her throat and said "His Royal Highness Prince Aurealis Regulus Crouch-Pendragon and Her Royal Highness Princess Gabrielle Serene Moreau-La Croix come forward" the duo were married and then he married Patricia who became Duchess Crouch, the triad was banished. "Well it is only these three then and Cassiopeia so can you banish Princess Royal Cassiopeia Dorea Pendragon to her room" Morgause nodded and did just that. "Now will His Grace Duke Hadrian James Pendragon and Her Grace Duchess Daphne Rose Aquinas-Pendragon come forward" they were wed and Daphne was waiting for him to marry Enyo. "Now Crown Prince Hadrian, Crown Princess Enyo, and Duchess Daphne you will go to your rooms and get adjusted to each other.

So over the next few weeks the children trained and honed their magic and learned that they were to bring back the Three Strong Royal Houses of Pendragon, La Croix and Julio-Claudian which all the countries knew were returning and all the royal lodging was make themselves habitable for them for the Gating will be the end of the Founders Security method and the Merlin Usurp. As the time winded down the children saw Cassiopeia become married to the Marquess Severus Tobias Snape-Prince. All the wives were confirmed as pregnant with twins a boy and girl and to put further shock all magical even Gabrielle's son became a male veela as well as a Draco's two sons a rare event that was surely hidden as myth.

The Three Ancestral Witches said "It is time for you to go but when you go to Hogwarts for the Gating Hadrian wait for all to be gated and say Hadrianus I maiestatis eius Iacobus rex pendragon Camelot teque perducat te depositum cantatas insulae huius in usum mihi summus rex, yes I know it hard to say but you must and Daphne you must say that you are Daphne i am Rosa pendragron tenebris matron and to complete it Enyo you must say Enyo i pendragon celsitudini regina consorte am vesperam et futura fero haeredi princeps regalis sublimitas pen dragon. This will bring all the magical realm of Britannia under the control of Hadrian so do us proud children" with that all the children vanished into black flames the signature of the Ancient and Most Powerful House of Pendragon. The Three Sisters had faded away into their portraits knowing that The Heir of Mordred and Arthur has been found.

Meanwhile the children returned to their homes Hadrian, Draco, Blaise, Cassiopeia, Callidora, Enyo, Harmonia and Neville landed at Grim Manor to see Sirius fighting a member of the Order so the children split up to help fight the invaders Harry took out the Order Member fighting Sirius with a red curse that made the victim scream.

"Thanks Pup what was that spell anyway" said Sirius gasping for air after his fight as Harry shook his head and said "That was the curse of the nightmare of a thousand scream very effective illusion if I do say so myself." Sirius shook his head as he saw a bolt of red head towards Harry who batted it away. "So Siri was the Order invading the Manor?" Sirius laughed and said that they were looking for them and the Sisters to gain control of you all and to top it off Lucius is pissed the Draco and Narcissa went against him to join the family. A burst of gold light flew towards them destroying half of the wall as the smoke cleared a wizard in bright blue robes stood with his wand poised to strike again. "Go Sirius I handle this one ok" Sirius nodded and took off. "So Dumbdork why are you invading my home" Dumbledore shook his head and said "Harry I'm here to bring you back to the light and your friends the Weasleys" Harry scoffed and bellowed "irasceturque magicae" a bolt of white hit Dumbledore making his magic flare its pure white shade before starting to dull. "Oh and Dumbledore you have until the end of the school year to figure out what that spell did tootles" and a wave magic pushed him and the Order out of the Manor for good.


	8. To Hogwarts We Go

I do not own Harry Potter

"So umm Uncle Sirius do you want to explain why there were Order members in our home" asked a peeved Cassiopeia and her wand was sparking pink as she had her wand at her side. Sirius paled knowing his niece had knowledge of some deadly spells.

"Umm Cass, can we fix the place up I mean we have until the 29th to spend with our family then we need to send for the Greengrasses, Davis, Abbotts, Bones, and Gabby so we can all be one family oh yeah and Madam Augusta and Sev" said Harry after getting glares from Cassi about almost forgetting her husband.

"Fine Hadrian we can send the Call" said Cassiopeia furious at the Order. The others nodded in agreement to what Hadrian had said and starting fixing the manor up and sending forth the calls to their spouses and their families. The gathered family was the Seven in full force.

"We are known presently as the Seven, you known the Most Ancient and Most Venerable Wizarding Houses but in reality we are one House the Royal House that has married with the Seven Daughters of Gaia and produced the Seven Houses of today but in reality are the one House with me as Head we are the House of Pendragon and this Gating is the Last public Gating and the last with Muggleborns. Muggleborns were an invention of Merlin to kill all the pureblood lines or to make them servant to the muggle whim or the heir of Merlin's whim which is Albus Dumbledore as the family head and Ron Dumbledore as the heir. On this Gating the family will revert back to our original leaning a dark family with a twilight Head and heir with a spouse of dark and twilight i.e. I will be twilight, Daphne will be to and Enyo will be dark. And the royal tools will come to me and free themselves of all impurities. Do we as a family agree?" He said looking around to the gathered faces to see them nod in agreement and Bill being the only Weasley left that was a true Weasley nodded and said "House Weasley will be happy to rejoin their cousin to form the Eight if the others are willing I be happy to rescinded my ancestor Gawain decision to follow Merlin away Family First, Might Second." All of the family cheered as the Wizengamots list of families just felt the change the House Weasley became a Most Ancient and Most Noble House and the Seven became the Eight. The next couple days passed in a blur and soon August 29 approached and all current fifth year students were to travel to King's Cross Station to go to Hogwarts for the Gating.

"Harry have you seen the diamond wand of La Croix and the pendant of Dragons" bellowed Draco coming down stairs.

"Shouldn't it be in your holster" said Harry looking at Draco who pulled the holster out and found the mentioned wand and he put the pendant on.

"Time for the Three Kings to Unite the magical world the Kingdom of Britain, France and the Triads, as well as the Empire of Rome and to show them we are the Empire of Europe" all the fifth years cheered and yelled spells flew into the air as the cousins shifted to the platform where the adults waited for them they said their goodbyes to all and board the train for their destiny of being true dark wizards.

They board the train and the train left the station with only the fifth year students aboard taking them to their destiny and their fate as wizards. Harry got up and had Aurealis get up with him and to help him scope out the train so they left. They passed a compartment and saw the Hufflepuffs Harry waved Susan and Hannah out of the compartment and they continued to walk and saw nine out of ten Ravenclaws and then the remaining Slytherins Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode and Malone. They kept walking until they found the Gryffindors and Padma Patil all looking like they were scared to death they were about to turn around when Harry heard someone yell at him. "Potter what the fuck are you doing with the Death Eater wanna-be" said a very angry Ron Weasley. Harry and Aurealis turned around to look at the Gryffindors and laughed before the conferred that Aurealis should answer him. "Oh are you talking to me Sir." Said Aurealis and when Ron nodded he busted out laughing. "I guess you take after the Blacks more than the Potters cousin"

"Shut up Prince you know that I got the Potters good looks and not the Blacks paleness"

"Oh really King I guess Uncle Siri would love to hear this that you don't want to be a Black"

"I guess we should stop were making the Gryffindorks look mad and confused especially the Weasel"

"You right cousin so introduce me"

"Ok the blonde with the big boobs is Lady Lavender of the Lesser House of Brown, the two twins are Parvati and Padma of the House of Patil from India, the black kid is Dean Thomas of the Ancient House of Burke our cousin and the future of that house, the sandy haired kid is Seamus Finnegan of the Ancient House of Burke another cousin but he is a new line founder though his mother is the Burke, the quiet girl is Emma Vane of the Lesser House of Vance and lastly is Lord Ronald Dumbledore of the Most Noble House of Dumbledore you know the old goat fucker's great grandson and heir." The group was stunned at the introduction of themselves. "And you guys this is my cousin Lord Aurealis Regulus Crouch-Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." The group was stunned until Dean and Seamus spoke up "Umm Harry you called me and Dean your cousin how?"

"Oh you see your mum and Dean's dad are brother and sister and the children of Countess Belvina Ursula Burke nee Black my Great Aunt" This floored everyone and the two boys looked at Harry then each other and said at the same time "DO we have more family to meet"

"Well House Burke was thought to have died off and that's why the store is Borgin's but we can have the Black heir claim you as blood and you go through the gating like the rest of the family on that side are supposed to go I'm a Potter so I have to go the Potter way so come on." Harry, Aurealis, Seamus, Susan, Hannah and Dean walked on to the compartment where the other Pendragons where.

"Hey King why is the Irish and the mudblood here." Said Draco looking confused as the Susan and Hannah went to the girls ignoring Draco as Blaise and Neville sat stunned at what Draco said.

"Well Duke these two are our missing cousins through the Burkes Aunt Belvina was their grandmother this is Phineas Burke and Cassius Burke-Finnegan as it states in the family book."

Dean and Seamus were stunned that they did not know their own name and they had family ties to a powerful wizarding house. "Duke, Marquis can you get these two up to speed for the Gating Prince Grand Duke follow me." The trio turned and left to go find out how long it was 'til they got to old Hoggywarts. The group was together and going over what needs to be said during the Gating for them all to be accepted by their magic and their true Family Magic not the Covert Family Magic. They got off the train and got in the carriages to go up the school where they went to the Great Hall and sat at the House Tables until Dumbledore noticed Aurealis and spoke "Ahh I see Sirius sent us a new member of the fifth year so young man what house do you think you want to join so we can change your uniform."

"I Aurealis Regulus Black wish to join the House of Slytherin so mote it be." This phrase stunned the staff because no one was supposes to know the old saying of changing house or joining a house when they enrolled. Dumbledore nodded his head as Aurealis joined Draco and Blaise as well as Daphne and Tracey at Slytherin. Dumbledore stood and all eyes were on him.

"Tomorrow you all will do the Gating and become a wizard of whatever alignment you want and the alignments are Dark, Light, Twilight and Neutral the staff will gather all those so that the lines for the stars are to be prepared for them and the saying are done let's just say all but a few Muggleborns are neutral unless they have a squib ancestor so let's get prepared all wear grey robes tomorrow so magic can show your alignment when you finish." With that over the food was brought out and the students started to eat and discuss the Gating many were nervous in not following family tradition the Patils were both nervous because their mother said after they gate they have to declare an elemental or talent alignment to ground their power as is the way in India. Su Li was going over the magic of Japan trying to figure out the element she wanted. The group of students marched off to their dorms to settle in for the night.

The Next day the fifth years all put on gray robes and marched to the Great Hall for breakfast where Dumbledore and the Four Heads sat at the Head Table.

"Ok Students time to go to the Ritual room now" they all got up as one and walked to the room just off the Great Hall a room with Black, White and Brown marble showing the three sides of magic that were common in Hogwarts as a whole.

"Now when we call you up you will state the phrase of the alignment of your choosing that your Head of House told you about last night so let's start.

"Abbott, Hannah" Hannah got up the star and let her magic go and was ready when Professor Sprout nodded to her to start.

"I Duchess Hannah Catherine Pendragon pignus domus mea vita magica mei laetitiam ut magicis tenebris orbis moderari porta" a wave of black energy descended on to Hannah and her magic flared causing her blue aura to darken cause people to gasp that a Hufflepuff would go Dark "Fero a tenebris magicis Sic fiat mihi auguratricis" Hannah moved over to the Hufflepuff chairs to wait in her black robes.

"Bones, Susan" Susan did the same as Hannah with the same result causing more gasps. Terry Boot, Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst all became Light Wizards and Millicent Bulstrode became a dark witch. But Aurealis was to go at the end as a new student. Micheal Corner, Stephen Cornfoot became light wizards, Crabbe became a neutral wizard and the shunning of the purebloods in Slytherin.

"Davis Tracey" Tracey followed in the gasps at her name when she declared herself a dark witch, followed by Finch-Fletchley becoming a neutral wizard but the shock was Seamus declaring his real name and his alignment to the dark. Kevin Entwhistle went before Daphne and became a neutral wizard then Daphne was called.

"I Her Grace Duchess Daphne Rose Pendragon pignus domus mea vita magica mei laetitiam ut magicis tenebris orbis moderari porta" her green aura became darker then she said "Fero a tenebris magicis Sic fiat mihi auguratricis tenebris matron" causing a huge influx of dark energy to settle into her. This made the Staff pale as they saw her silver robes as she joined the Slytherins. Cassiopeia followed Daphne in becoming a dark witch and made Snape her husband blush. Goldstein and Goyle to purebloods disgraced their lines by becoming neutrals.

Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones became light wizards and Su Li joined them but was also an Ice Elemental. The Moon twins Lilith and Leanne became neutrals, Morag MacDougal a light witch, Draco went dark and Cassandra Malone or actually Avery became a dark witch. And before that Enyo went and became a twilight witch and sealing the Consorts Power over Britain. Nott, Parkinson, and Padma Patil became dark while Parvati became light. And Padma became a fire elemental and Parvati a seer. Sally-Anne had gone and became the first 'muggleborn' to go dark. Harry went and became Twilight and waited to ay his line and revealing he is the king of magical Britain. Dean pulled a Seamus, Smith, Runcorn; MacMillan became light while Turpin became a neutral. Vance and Ron became light and Blaise and Aurealis dark.

"This has been a very productive Gating we have to Twilights in this class and a lot of unexpected Gates as well" he said glaring at all those who became dark especially 'Hermione'. When Harry stood and said what the Sisters wanted him to say "Hadrianus I maiestatis eius Iacobus rex pendragon Camelot teque perducat te depositum cantatas insulae huius in usum mihi summus rex" Dumbledore paled as Hogwarts started to brighten into a very highly polished white marble the students who were not Pendragons were scared when a surge of magic pushed them and their belongings out of Hogwarts when Harry said "I King Hadrian James Pendragon I claim you Camelot and I stop the creation of Muggleborns as they are not needed to keep magic alive." A white Aura appeared around the castle moving all around and out.

If There are any questions please ask and If anyone wants to start a forum debating the changes to Hogwarts and the Magical Lines please do but thanks to all those who have reviewed.


	9. AN Main Cast

Main Cast

Hadrian James Black-Potter- King of England, Scotland and Ireland husband of Daphne and Enyo

Enyo Bellatrix Black-Lestrange (Potter) - Queen of England, Scotland and Ireland wife of Hadrian

Daphne Rose Aquinas-Greengrass (Black) - Duchess of England wife of Hadrian

Cassiopeia Dorea Black-Potter (Prince) – Marchioness of England, Lady's Companion to the Queen, wife of Severus

Callidora Isla Black-Potter (Prewett) – Marchioness of Scotland, Lady's Companion to the Duchess, wife of Neville

Harmonia Psyche Black-Rosier (Zabini) – Queen of Italy, wife of Blaise

Tracey Melanie Greengrass-Davis (Potter) – Duchess of Avalon, Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen, wife of Blaise

Astoria Simone Aquinas-Greengrass (Malfoy) –Queen of the French Triads, wife of Draconis

Hannah Lynne Vance-Abbott (Black) - Duchess of Ireland, Lady's Maid to the Queen, wife of Draconis

Susan Amelia Abbott-Bones (Longbottom) – Duchess of Scotland, Lady's Maid to the Duchess, wife of Neville

Patricia Samantha Vance-Abbott (Crouch) – Marchioness of Ireland, Lady's Companion to Gabrielle, wife of Aurealis

Gabrielle Serene Moreau-Delacour (Black) - Princess of England, Lady's Companion to Astoria, wife of Aurealis

Draconis Abraxas Black-Malfoy- King of the French Triads, Duke of Ireland, husband of Astoria and Hannah, Stud Master

Blaise Markus Potter-Zabini – King of Italy, Duke of Avalon, husband of Harmonia and Tracey, Stable Master

Neville Ignatius Prewett- Longbottom- Duke of Scotland, husband of Callidora and Susan, Head Gardener, Head of the Royal Guard

Aurealis Regulus Crouch-Black- Prince of England, Marquess of Ireland, Valet to the King husband of Gabrielle and Patricia

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince –Marquess of England, Royal Potion's Master, husband of Cassiopeia

Luna Selene Ollivander-Lovegood (Selwyn) - Marchioness of Avalon, Court Seer, Lady-in-Waiting to the Duchess, wife of Antioch

Antioch Julius Potter-Selwyn- Marquess of Avalon, Lord's Assistant, husband to Luna

William Arthur Bones-Weasley – Earl of Devon, Master of Hounds, husband to Fleur

Fleur Isabella Moreau-Delacour – Countess of Devon, Seamstress, wife to William

Pendragon- the Royal House of Magical Britain that the Eight descend from

La Croix- the Royal House of Magical France that the Malfoi/Malfoys, Lestrange, Rosier and Delacour descend from

Julio-Claudian- the Magical Royal House of Italy that the Zabinis descend from

The French Triads is France and the Nymphic races the Vila, Sirens, Harpies, Naiads, Nereids, Oceanids, and Dryads

Empire of Rome is the Magical Roman Empire based in Italy and encompasses most of Eastern Europe


	10. After Effects

Don't own Harry Potter

Daphne awoke to her room in the palace the first thought to come to mind was where was she and why was she not in the Slytherin Dungeon when she remembered that her husband had made Camelot real and had solidified their claim to Britain as the King of Britain and heir of Pendragon. She rose rubbed her swollen belly as she put on her dressing gown she was after all the Lady of England, Duchess of England, the consort of the King and sister wife of the Queen. A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts and she answered.

"Who is their"

"It is I my, lady you're Lady-in-waiting Lady Luna Selene Lovegood-Selwyn and with me is your cousin and Lady's Companion Lady Callidora Prewett"

"You may enter" The two ladies enter wearing gowns of red with their hair done up into elegant styles.

"Her Majesty sent us to help you get ready to go to the Court" they helped Daphne get ready as she was thinking about the changes done to her life. They left the room with Daphne in front as they walked to the Infirmary where they saw Madam Pomfrey with crystal wand out and ready.

"Hello Your Grace, it's time for your third trimester check infans salute" the soft white spell hit Daphne as Harry came into the room just as a golden glow enveloped Daphne's stomach. Cali, Cassi, Enyo, Psy, Gabby, Stori, Hannah, Susan, Tricia and Tracey came in with their pregnant bellies showing through their silver gowns.

"Daph how are the twins" squealed Astoria as she ran towards to Daphne and Harry as Pomfrey then started another spell. "ob diem" she gasped and looked at Daphne and pointed to Enyo and pointed to the bed and cast the spell again and had the same results making her drop her obsidian healer's wand. "Your Majesty uh there is a problem with the results can you come look at this and oh yeah labore mora" the purple bolt hit Daphne and Enyo at the same time. "Loci quiete" she cast the spell around her and Harry when Harry final spoke up "Madam Pomfrey you can call me Harry you know" she giggled and shook her head "Well I can call you a new father because your wives are in labor with triplets because of your time warp you had during the summer and Dumbledore is sending me a page which I have filling is to heal some of his Order members finally from their failed attack on Grimmauld yesterday after you took over Camelot. I want to deliver your six children before I go there."

Harry was shocked trying not to faint at the thought of having children then he realized he only needs one son to carry on his line because of Aurealis and Neville he answered "Deliver the children" she cast the ending spell as she walked over to the Queens of Light and Dark. Harry turned towards the gathered crowd. "Can everyone please leave real quick I explain to you later but can you leave." They nodded as they went into the hall as Pomfrey took the spell off of Enyo who looked confused.

"My Queen , Your Grace you are about to go into labor to save me time I put a pause spell on Daphne so I be able to deliver the triplets so Enyo do you want me to induce you now." Enyo nodded nervous about the statement. "Natus inducere" Enyo was instantly put into labor she started to push as Pomfrey helped guide the first of the triplets out of her womb. A cry was heard in the room as Harry cut the cord as Pomfrey cleaned the child and said "You have a healthy baby boy" Harry received the boy and said in a clear voice "The Line of Pendragon has an Heir His Royal Highness Crown Prince Helius Soter Pendragon" he handed Helius to the awaiting house elf who took the baby to the nursery near Enyo's room as Enyo started to push out another child. Pomfrey clean the baby and Harry cut the cord and held his healthy newborn daughter and said "I give to you Her Royal Highness the Princess Royal Princess Selene Pasiphae Pendragon" he passed her to the next elf as Enyo started to deliver the last child and out came a babe with black hair and brilliant blue eyes compared to Selene's black hair and silver eyes she looked completely innocent. "I give you Her Royal Highness Princess Eos Hemera Pendragon" he passed her to the elf as the other two popped back in the room to await Daphne's children.

"I'm a father of three so far" he said as Pomfrey induced Daphne who gave birth to a girl the named Hypate Bellatrix Pendragon, then came Mese Andromeda Pendragon and to round it off with Nete Narcissa Pendragon. All three girls looked like their name sakes which was a shock because of the blond hair that Nete had. He comforted his wives before he went to the nursery on the Mistress of the House wing where all the wives lived to see his children.


	11. McGongall's Plea

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, Sorry for the Delay Finals came up.

Meanwhile far away from the castle a group met in secret. A voice called out from the gathering and said "Albus can we really stop two Dark Lords at once"

"Yes Minerva I believe we can because the newest dark lord is young and inexperienced and I can wipe the floor with him at the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow as the Court felt the wave of power signaling the reemergence of a King" the Order was shocked at that statement when Ron spoke up.

"Sir if we did this what will happen" All the other who agreed with him looked on curious to find out what the answer is.

"Well Ronald as you are my heir you will have to be in the Family Seat tomorrow and you will be backed by the whole of the light and the dark will be against Potter unless he did something drastic to stop the infighting and the only problem will be those loyal to the magical crown the enemies of the Light and Dark." He said this with his billowing aura let loose making all the young Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs bow to him and nodding in agreement. Meanwhile Minerva sat and thought she was good friends with Poppy and Filius both did not join the Order on principle. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff focused solely on the light and all that it focused on perfect cannon fodder if you thought about it for a war, she was the one of the outcast Gryffindors for having a brain even if she still followed the principles of the Light to follow the Leader of the Light. Slytherin was split either follow the Dark Lord of the time or wait for the King, Ravenclaw on the other hand only waited for the arrival of the King because they knew the truth that Merlin was an upstart in the framework of magic to go against the last magical king and to rape a princess is just wrong.

Minerva looked around the room and saw the hope gleaming in the eyes of all of Order she knew when she died the Lesser House of McGonagall will die unless she followed Dumbledore's plan of instilling one of his descendants as heir right as if she will instill an adult wizard of another line into her beloved husbands family line she Dowager Lady Minerva Isabel MacDougal of the Lesser House of McGonagall will not fall to a blood traitor line she knew the Dumbledore family secret because it became the Orders main objective when Riddle fell she is not stupid like others believe she had some letters to send as the Order meeting came to a close she left the manor and went the manor of her late husband. The last war cost her allot her husband her sons her daughter-in-laws all she had left was her grandson who she sent to go to school at Beauxbatons in secret. She sent a missive to all the lesser and Greater Houses to tell her the plan and since she held a lot of sway because she taught all the current lords of the lesser Houses at one point. She was ready now she had a letter to write and as she finished a magnificent phoenix appeared in the window and it was a beautiful white she gave it the letter and it left and in a swirl of snow. All she had to do now was to wait.

Meanwhile at the palace a letter had arrived and Harry opened it and it read:

You're Majesty,

You may know of me as your former head of house and your former deputy headmistress and your former transfigurations teacher. I'm sending this letter beseeching you to help me stop a grave injustice I know I can't pledge my houses loyalty but I have sent a missive to my great-nephew informing him and my grandson to pledge our houses support to you and they both agreed you now have the support of the Lesser House of McGonagall and the Most Noble House of MacDougal at your call as members of your Royal Guard, and if there is a position for an old woman like me let me know I owe it to my godson to take of his child my King and his family.

Sincerely,

Dowager Lady Minerva Isabel MacDougal

Lesser House of McGonagall

P.S. Dumbles hates all who don't worship his ancestor

Harry laughed as he passed the letter to Cassi and his two wives who all laughed at the fact their old stern teacher told a joke but broke down and was asking for their help.

"How about she be the Governess and teacher to the Princesses they need an old pro at this who knows Noble life and she seems to be able to do this and just think who better know when there is a good match to marry your daughters to in the future" said Daphne as she laughed at Harry's confusion. Enyo picked up the letter and agreed with Daphne. "Harry she means that McGonagall will be perfect for helping us sort through the future betrothals that will be coming thru, remember the older heirs are having children you know the ones who graduated from Hogwarts already and the heirs in our generation are now hooking up I feel bad for Phineas and Cassius because they have to find an unattached women to marry do you know how hard that's going to be with basically everyone in our class being engaged so they have to marry one of those last few muggleborns that were the last ones to be made." Harry was frozen in shock he knew purebloods were engaged but not that many.

"Your Majesty, you should know that you can pull all the power of the nobility to shut down Dumbledore right because most of the nobility are Neutral and then you can execute those heads of Houses that are Death eaters on charges of treason "said Luna looking at the three royals who all paled as they nodded.

"Lady Luna can you tell the family that we are going to Court tomorrow and to be prepared decked out because tomorrow is the grand entrance so tell Severus to wash his hair" the ladies giggled as Luna curtsied on her way out. So throughout the night everyone got ready and set clothing out so they could be ready jewelry and make up set out nanny elves set to watch the six newborns.

"Hadrian, I have a question for you" asked Enyo looking at Hadrian as Daphne comes into the room looking at him.

"Yes my beautiful rose?" he asked looking at Enyo

"How are we doing the address since Family Heads and Family Heirs have to be in attendance and since Draconis is the King of France and no longer a Malfoy Lucius will be at the Court tomorrow as well as other Deatheaters that are not imprisoned or marked as a traitor and we will have the Dumbledore sect to deal with as well as the Fudge sect. So we have to show our might in say that all PUREblood families need to teach their children their family only spells and the general spells that are at the book stores I feel bad for muggleborns and half-bloods because most half-bloods are from a mixture of muggle and muggleborn or half-blood and half-blood." Hadrian looked at her and said "We will let them learn the basics until they get the sense to marry a family or learn how to create family magic which will be hard for the neutral aligned muggleborn who passed the purging by being Gated."


	12. The Power and The Circle

I Do Not Own Harry Potter

"Hey where is Hadrian at Daph I found something he might like" said Cassiopeia running towards her new friend/sister in law.

"I think he is in the tower" said Daph walking towards the nursery as she giggled at her sister in law running to her husband.

"HADRIAN GUESS WHAT I FOUND" yelled an excited Cassiopeia who was panting from running from the library to the Tower of Space which was the Astronomy Tower.

"What's wrong Cassi" said Hadrian looking at his sister like she just broke something.

"I found the manuscripts of Morgana on manipulations which created all of the nine ruling families at birth because of the Eight Divine Sisters who married a head of the Eight and since the Ninth married a muggle he could not control a form of manipulation from his spouse but from being humble and tricking Merlin"

"Really Cassi that means training after the meeting tomorrow will be excellent because ewe be able to wield our families true power manipulation of the elements of magic. "

"Yup and I found the ritual to find the members true power and only works for those descended from Ingraine's blood only so no spouses"

"Well set up the ritual Cass we perform it tonight or tomorrow night"

"It might be tomorrow because it ask for a willing being to tie the powers of the young who have not reached the age of twenty"

"So that means most of us who just gated"

"Yes Harry it does"

"Ok hold on" Hadrian's eyes turned gold as a surge of magic enfold around the castle searching people out." What is it you need to perform the ceremony?"

"We need to be nude and we need a priestess of seer blood" said Cassi

"Cass we have a priestess that's why I'm telling all below 20 to go to the Great Hall for the ceremony with Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix to watch over us as they are the most powerful priestess in the family." The duo descended the stairs until they arrive into the Great Hall and see everyone they know.

"Har-Hadrian what's going on" said Cassius confused when he sees Sally while Phineas blushes about seeing her.

"Well Cassi here found our ancestral power and buts its only obtainable under the age of twenty so do you all want to go through with it" asked Hadrian seeing nods from all his family he turns to Luna "Luna I need you to be the Priestess so we all need to strip and I cast the spell on Luna and we go from there" With that all started to strip down. Hadrian pulls out his wand and points it at Luna "vias aperire Quo Tellus lunae Corvus serpentem et tua postulat regere eligulatis filiiaquilae" a bolt of earthy green magic hit Luna who started to channel the Earthen Power and she looked at the eighteen and said "Do you seek the power of Gaia" they all nod as she said "Cursus rerum potestas per caelum pulsus Cujus flamma mota versare aestus a terra riplumine umbraque confrégit magi faciunt de XVIII"

The group felt their magic grow from within and they answered "XVIII nobis semen vocant nostri vires ad GENETRIX Gaia mutare posse dicionemquenaturam mortalem Sic fiat"

Luna walked in front of Cassius and said "Fili nigri sunt praediti gravitatis arbitrium" Cassius glowed gray as she moves onto Phineas and said "Fili nigri praediti esse potestatem accuratius ex vita" Phineas glowed green. Luna then moves on to Sally and said "Tu es filia nigra præditi somno arbitrium" Sally glowed silver as Luna moved onto Hannah "Tu es filia Abbott præditi arbitrium temperatus" Hannah glowed scarlet as Patricia was next "Tu es filia Abbott præditi arbitrium sonus" Patricia glowed gray. Luna walked to Susan and said "Tu ossa filia sua præditi arbitrium sanguinis" Susan glowed maroon as Luna looked at Astoria and said "Tu es filia greengrass præditi lucem arbitrium" she glowed white as Luna looked at Tracey "Tu es filia Davis præditi glacies arbitrium" Tracey glowed metallic blue. Luna walked to the next group and looked at Blaise and said "Tu regis alti Italia potes dominaris omnium, et aquam thats liquid" Blaise glowed a powerful blue as she walked to Harmonia "Tu filia nigra præditi arbitrium et Yin Yang et moribus" she glowed black and white. Aurealis was next and he was nervous seeing the others on the ground unconscious who received their power. "Fili nigri praediti potentia et dominati sunt omni igni et omnia plasma" he had an aura of a powerful red before falling to the floor. "Fili præditi longbottom ditionem et potestatem super omnia thats terram, et quæ est solidus" Neville glowed a powerful green. "Tu regis alti tribuum præditi Gallia ditionem et potestatem omnium quae caeli" Draco glowed a powerful silver. "Aquila te filia sua præditi tudinem artem" Callidora glowed pink. "Aquila te filia sua præditi literacy artis industria ac potestas" Cassiopeia glowed a pale blue.

She kneels in front of Daphne, Hadrian and Enyo and says "gloriam meam reginam omnium pulcherrima herois lux thats potiare potestatem omnisleve et sol agit" Daphne glows gold. "gloriam meam reginam omnium pulcherrima thats herois potiare tenebris potestatemomnis tenebrosam et luna agit" Enyo glows silver as Bella, Cissy and Andy look at Hadrian "mea decora regis alti potens heros matrem proles tibi Gaia præditi thats omnium lumentenebrae et cuncti potiare naturae et virtutis agunt cum luna solem et astra" a powerful burst of pure white comes from Hadrian blinding all as he falls unconscious. Luna turns to the three sisters and says "It is done" she glows white and slumps onto the floor as the three sisters start healing them all.

Sorry for it being short but planning on the full court scene which will be next if you have an idea or have a suggestion please respond and if you have an idea of what to do with Professor McGongall please say.


	13. The Opening

I don't own Harry Potter if I did that horrible Epilogue would not happen and neither would Tonks' death.

The morning of the Opening of the Court the Family got ready and was moving all about the Palace getting ready. Hadrian putting on robes of white as well as the ceremonial pieces of Camelot that was last worn by King Mordred. The two Queens were making sure the children were watched over as the other members prepared for their roles to play at Court and the True Calling of Role will be taken place. A trumpet blew and Family gathered in the Entrance Hall and the Crown Prince was going to be going as a sign of an Heir.

"Ready" asked Harry sarcastically as Draco three a pillow at him from the couch since he and Blaise where foreign Royalty and could not go to meeting well scratch that Draco could not go Blaise could as a he represented the Zabini Family. The all took the floo and land in The Box of the Eight. Blaise, Severus, Antioch, Remus and Luna all went into the Main Gallery to go to their Family Seats.

"I Minster for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge declare that this meeting of the Wizengamot should be closed because there are more than the fifty members of the Wizengamot present which brought a laugh from the Elite.

"Ah Baronet Fudge you have spoken out of turn for this is not the Wizengamot that you are use to but the First Meeting of The now reopened Court" said a tall man with golden hair in robes of mauve. And Fudge's little Toady was getting mad. "Now Master Archivist can you call the Role of the Court of Avalon"

A man in silver and gold robes stood and cleared his throat "I Marques Thomas Commodus Ollivander Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander call the role." And he pulled out a list and he started.

"Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood"

"I Marchioness Luna Selene Lovegood-Selwyn represent the House of Lovegood and swear as the Court Seer"

"Ancient and Noble House of Prewett"

"I Marchioness Callidora Isla Potter-Prewett represent the House of Prewett and swear our House as the Royal Guard"

"Ancient and Noble House of Prince"

"I Marques Severus Tobias Prince represent the House of Prince and swear our House as the Royal Potions Master"

"Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn"

"I Marques Julius Andreas Selwyn represent the House of Selwyn and swear our House as the King's Assistant"

"Liar you nothing but an upstart Father promised me the Headship when he disowned poor Anthony you stole that position from me"

"Disgraced Undersecretary Delores Umbridge of the Extinct House of Umbridge what do you want"

"It is Barontess Umbridge brother dear stop spreading lies" when she finished her sentence a pink aura flared around her and she slumped to the ground dead.

"That young heirs is the Court Avalon amending statements from the Elite"

"Let's see Ancient Houses of Blishwick, Gamp, Max, are Extinct Ancient House of Crouch has merged and House of Rosier your answer"

"I Queen Harmonia Psyche Rosier-Zabini here by claim the Ancient House of Rosier to be merged with the Most Noble House of Zabini bringing them up in rank on the British Isle"

"How say you House Zabini"

"I King Blaise Markus Zabini agree to the merge but (the seat glows a rose color in signal of a merge with Rosier) I cannot stay a member of the Court as House Zabini's history has been revealed I Blaise Markus of the House of Julio-Claudia come my Queen let us depart to Rome" He and Harmonia left and Pearl glow rose from his seat showing that House Zabini as no longer a member of the Court.

"Ancient House of Burke"

"I Earl Phineas Romulus Burke represent the House of Burke"

"Ancient House of Bulstrode"

"I Lady Millicent Bulstrode-Crabbe represent the House of Bulstrode"

"Ancient House of Crabbe"

"I Lord Vincent Gregory Crabbe represent the House of Crabbe"

"Ancient House of Flint"

"I Young Earl Marcus Tiberius Flint represent the House of Flint"

"Ancient House of Goyle"

"I Gregory Vincent Goyle represent the House of Goyle"

"Mark that House Goyle and House Crabbe should fuse"

The scribe made note of the comment earning a glare from both Crabbe and Goyle and a laugh from Bulstrode.

"Ah Master Archivist House of Bulstrode would like to fuse House Crabbe and Goyle with us seeing as I am married to Young Lord Crabbe here"

"Very well" her seat glow burnt orange and a burnt sienna. As Crabbe and Goyle left the Court furious that their Houses lost power.

"Ancient House of Nott"

"I Embarrassed Young Earl Theodore Marcellus Nott represent the House of Nott and hope to repair its honor"

"Well said my Lords all of the Elite have come may I call the role of the glorious, magnificent. Virtuous and royal Houses of The Eight"

"You shall Master Archivist" bellowed eight voices confusing the Lower Houses to the Eighth member when a shout rose.

"Hey Master Secretary why didn't you call House Dumbledore we are and Ancient House and really Noble we should be a part of the Elite" and a lot of the Lower Houses were in agreement except a few.

"Master Archivist, I Dowager McGongall would like to say a word to the Court and to our King before he is revealed."

"You may Dowager McGongall and the magic shall not destroy the young heir because of edicts passed by Prince Ignotus"

"I Dowager Barontess Minerva Isabel MacDougal of House McGongall along with my grandson Baronet Damian Jean McGongall, my great nephew Viscount Isaiah Henry MacDougal, as well as Houses Jones, MacMillan and Parkinson I request to become Royal Guards under the Leadership of House Prewett"

"I King Pendragon grant your request let it be shown"

"Now the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon"

"Present"

"Branch Abbott"

"I Duchess Hannah Lynne Pendragon-La Croix represent Branch Abbott"

"Branch Bones" this caused murmurs among the Lower Houses about House Black.

"I Duchess Susan Amelia Pendragon represent Branch Bones"

"Branch Davis"

"I Duchess Tracey Melanie Pendragon- Julio-Claudio represent Branch Davis"

"Branch Greengrass"

"I Light Queen Daphne Rose Pendragon represent Branch Greengrass"

"Branch Le Fey"

"I Earl William Arthur Pendragon represent the Lost Branch of Le Fey" this caused a lot a discussion that House Weasley was the Lost Branch of the Seven.

"Branch Peverell Elder"

"I Prince Aurealis Regulus Pendragon represent the Elder Branch"

"Branch Peverell Middle"

"I Prince Neville Ignatius Pendragon represent the Middle Branch"

"Branch Peverell Younger"

"I Dark Queen Enyo Bellatrix Pendragon represent the Younger Branch"

"Now our King is you here"

"Yes I King Hadrian James Pendragon of the Younger and Elder Branch Peverell is here let us commence with the meeting with the wiccaning of the Crown Prince"

This got the whole Elite buzzing that an Heir has been born and that he is going to be wiccaned at the Court today.

"I Object there is only one King the Descend of High Lord Merlin should be King" yelled a very angry red head

"Oh really Young Lord Dumbledore do you really want to disgrace an already disgraced House even further my brother can you prepare the wiccaning for your godson" Aurealis laughed at the Dumbledore who became redder as he went to the floor where the Wiccaning Circle appeared.

""I name you Helios Soter, and dedicate you to a life of peace and love!" and then he places a hand on the kid's head and blesses the child, "Bless this child who is the God himself, bless him, protect him, and give him a joyful life."

"House Lovegood wishes him to be wise" said Luna

"House Prewett wishes him to be dedicated" said Callidora

"House Prince wishes him to be gentle" said Severus

"House Selwyn wishes him to be kind" said Julius

"House Ollivander wishes him to be powerful" said Thomas

As Aurealis hands the baby to Hadrian who was on the floor with him as well as Enyo the mother. Hadrian holds Helios up and says "This is Helios Soter, watch over him, may he always have your love" The Elite and the rest of the Family say So Mote it Be to end the ceremony in which a surge of golden light erupt from Helios combining with his father's red and his mother violet auras.

Sorry for the delay but to also note I don't own the wiccaning ritual just the ending of so mote it be and the power surge please review.


	14. The Middle

I don't own Harry Potter.

The wiccaning was powerful as all the wizards in the Court were shocked the Prince was that powerful. You could hear a pin drop when a wizard stood and said "I Viscount Draconis Abraxas Malfoy here by say the seat of House of Malfoy cannot be a part of the British Court. Because I Draconis Abraxas Malfoi is the King of the French Triad" his seat glowed tarnish silver. "I King Draconis Abraxas La Croix here by disown, banish, and drain Ex-Viscount Lucius Marcellus Malfoy from our noble line." A glow of silver left Draco signaling the disownment and many of the court were shocked at this. The Yaxley Lord and the Carrow Lord as well as Avery Lord were fuming at this because meant their Lord had lost more power in the court and money.

"I King Hadrian James Pendragon hereby rescind the Lordship of Thomas Marvolo Riddle of House Slytherin (a emerald green glow from a chair) I merge the Lordship of House Smith and House Hufflepuff (a Gold glow and Brown glow came from the lower right) I merge the Lordship of House Ravenclaw, Branch House Slytherin and House Lovegood (a Blue glow, a Silver glow and Periwinkle glow came from Luna's seat) and with acknowledgement from Marquis Prewett the Lordship of House Gryffindor is stripped from this court because of its branch descendant House Dumbledore (a scarlet glow fill the room). Now let continue."

The floor was all a murmur as they went through the business needed to be taken care of when a white light shot from the 3rd floor of the court toward Harry who batted it away and looked at the person standing at the head of the row.

"How dare you throw a curse at all King you vile Blood Traitor" screamed Millicent Bulstrode who was fuming she destroyed Crabbe and Goyle to stop Voldemort and to gain more power for herself.

"Shut you Death Eater I just killing the next Dark Lord" said Ron who was aiming at Millicent and said "hanc praedam animam disrupit" a black curse soared towards the Bulstrode Millicent said "castello paludem" a wave of forest green glow erupted from the Young Lady who turned to Harry and said " We of House Bulstrode are proud to have seen the new king" as the black curse hit her and she fell to the floor screaming as Theo Nott ran to her to make sure she was ok as two screams were heard in the hall and an Auror ran and said that Crabbe and Goyle were dead.

"So Ronald you had to kill another House, I King Hadrian James the First promote the Most Noble House of MacDougal to an Ancient House" a Bronze glow surrounded the MacDougal Lord.

"I Isaiah Henry MacDougal thank you my King for blessing me with this promotion and we of House MacDougal are happy to serve."

"You are Welcome House MacDougal" said the Dark Queen "Dowager McGongall for taking such a brave stance we the Royal Family have decided you shall be the Governess for the Muses or the Princesses Eos, Selene, Mese, Nete and Hypate."

"I accept this honor and am their teacher and Governess"

The court all stood and applauded the Dowager's reward for turning away from Dumbledore because all Houses not aligned with House Dumbledore got a copy.

"I King Hadrian James hereby invoke heres sterilitas for House Dumbledore so Charles, Percival, George, Fredrick and Young Lord Ronald are now infertile and House Dumbledore a now defunct House with no future and I hereby demote House Dumbledore to a Lordship and Promote House Parkinson". A platinum glow surrounded the Parkinson Lord and Heir as he moved up as a black glow surrounds the Dumbledore Lord and Heir down to the ground floor.

Ronald was mad and he yelled "You filthy mudblood how dare you disrespect the Greatest House in all of Britain you should be ashamed of yourself you owe us your life"

"Oh this is funny I Light Queen Daphne Rose disband the House of Lestrange and promote Houses McGongall and Jones to Most Noble status and I proclaim the Lordship of House Dumbledore an Eldership" all of Dumbledore's allies gasped because Eldership meant one thing you are not a respected house or an unrecognized House or a banished House Marchbank and Ogden are new House over a Century or two old but Doge was a banished House back in the 16th century meaning they lost their title. But the worst part is an Elder is not guaranteed a position for an Heir. "Oooo I agree I Dark Queen Enyo Bellatrix agree and also proclaim pelle et desinant domus said House" a white glow surround Dumbledore and Ron. And to add insult Ron was being pushed out the door. He turned towards the Court and saw the Young Prince in Cassiopeia's arms and growled "AVADA KEDAVA" a green bolt of energy was heading towards Cassiopeia who screamed as a flare power took over Helios who projected an image of the old Greek God Helios as the green beam was reflect back at Ronald at full power.

"Well I guess the Family magic took in Helios" said Neville laughing at the broken body on the floor of the Court.

Meanwhile Voldemort is trying to find Potter as the Court starts to close up.


	15. AN for Chap12

This is the list of the powers gifted from the ritual in Chapter 12

Cassius Burke-Finnegan (Seamus)-Gravity

Phineas Burke (Dean) - Life

Sally Anne Black – Sleep

Aurealis Black – Fire

Neville Longbottom- Earth

Susan Bones – Blood

Astoria Greengrass - Light

Hannah Abbott - Temperature

Patricia Abbott - Sound

Cassiopeia Potter (Hermione) - Literacy

Callidora Potter (Ginny) -Art

Daphne Greengrass – Sun and Light

Blaise Zabini - Water

Draco Malfoy -Air

Hadrian Potter – Moon, Sun, Stars and Nature

Tracey Davis - Ice

Enyo Lestrange - Moon and Dark

Harmonia Lestrange –Yin-Yang


	16. The Delivery

I Don't Own Harry Potter.

So after the death of Ronald the Wizengamot closed right when Cassiopeia's water broke so the group decided to disappear in a swirl of leaves to go back to Camelot where Madam Pomfrey started the process of delivering Cassiopeia and Callidora's twins since both of their water broke at the end of the meeting and with Draco and Blaise gone to rule their kingdoms the only ones left in the palace that were pregnant were Susan, Patricia and Gabrielle since Hannah, Tracey, Harmonia and Astoria left with their husbands. So the process was long and hard but Helios gain one male cousin and four female cousins. Harry walks into the Delivery Room as the only male allowed who was not the baby's father since he was the Head of the Family and House so he had to accept the branch children into the family.

"Harry meets your nephew Future Lord Asclepius Severus Prince and your niece Lady Epione Lilith Prince" said Cassiopeia holding both with her husband Severus who was smiling that his heir for the House of Prince was born. Callidora smiled and said "Your nieces the Three Graces Lady Algaea Kalleis Prewett, Lady Euphrosyne Euthymia Prewett and Lady Thalia Charis Prewett." Neville was over the moon with have three beautiful daughters and he only needed to beget a son to continue House Prewett. So Harry laughed and said so "We have the Sun, Moon and Dawn, Three Muses, now we gain a Doctor, a Nurse and the Three Graces" everyone burst out laughing at this because it was true. Next thing we know Susan and Patricia are rushed and they give birth. Susan had Lord Hyperion Helios, Lord Coeus Polo and Lord Crius Megamedes Longbottom. Three Titans and Patricia gave birth to Lady Theia Selene, Lady Phoibe Leto and Lady Themis Eirene Crouch, Three Beauties and Oracles. And last but not least Gabrielle came in and she gave delivered two beautiful Veelan twins a boy a rarity and a girl. Lord Eros Amor and Lady Psyche Hedone Black. So Love and Soul was added to the family now the family knew what each child power would be one day because of the powerful force of magic they developed and Helios's display of accidental magic in the Wizengamot shows he has an affinity to that of his name sake Helios Titian God of the Sun.

Sorry it was short but I hope you like.


	17. Fall of Albus Dumbledore

I Don't Own Harry Potter

"I feel so weak Alastor I wonder what spell young Harry used on me and with him knowing dark spells it is troubling that we have a Dark Lord ruling the country by blood what are we to do" asked Dumbledore as he looked at his closest general he was left to the fewest members when he lost power.

"It might be a magic stripping spell and it could be eating away your power my only bet is you need to transfer your magic to your descendants."

"I guess so Charles, Percival, Fredrick, George come here" the four young men walked to him and said he needed to transfer some magic to them and they agreed and with that he took his wand out to start the ritual when Percy spoke up "Grandfather would it not be better to bind all the Order and us to you so you can gain our magic to offset the spell Potter used on you"

"Hmm you right" he grabbed the phoenix pendant and channeled magic into it and soon pops and cracks were heard in the room.

"I need help young Harry used a spell that we found is called a magical interceptor and it drains magic and we believe the words were messed up on purpose to confuse use." He took a breath and we need to do a ritual to link our magic and since Arabella was kill with all of Privet Drive by Voldemort we need to bind your magic to me so we can increase our strength to stop Young Harry and Voldemort." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I Baronet Alastor Harold of the Lesser House of Moody declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of crimson surrounded Moody.

"I Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare violet surrounded Kingsley.

"I Aberforth Kendrick Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of ivory surrounded Aberforth.

"I Dedalus Diggle declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of gray surround Diggle.

"I Elder Elphias Doge declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of white surrounds him.

"I Barontess Emmeline Core of the Lesser House of Vance declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a purple flare surrounded her.

"I Mundungus Fletcher declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a glow came from him in gray before he passed out.

"I Rubeus Irvin Hagrid declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." A flare of stone gray surrounded him.

"I Sturgis Podmore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" and a flare of orange surrounds him.

"I Arthur Billius declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of faint red surrounds him.

"I Molly Arianna Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of pearl surrounded her.

"I Charles Iscariot Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of opal surrounded him.

"I Percival Ignatius Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of ivory surrounded him.

"I Fredrick Gideon Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of white surrounded him.

"I George Fabian Dumbledore declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of white surrounded him.

"I see some members have left oh well"

"Wait Headmaster we like to help" said a woman wearing a brown robe.

"I Madam Pomona Sprout declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of earthy green surrounded her.

"I Madam Olympe Maxime declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" a flare of ruby shown around her.

"I Muriel Agatha Prewett declare quid mea tua sunt et tua mea sunt with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I cut all ties to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett." A flare of mauve surrounded her.

"Wow Aunt Muriel stick it to them" said Fred as George laughed.

"I Elder Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore suscipiam et me obligare ad maius bonum, quod tuum I" and a flare of brilliant white surrounded him as a bumblebee mark showed on the ones sharing their magic with him.

"Interesting Dumbles you willing to kill them to" said a voice in a black robe. As another in pink laughed as the one in gold just shook his head.

"Really Prince is that what you really want to say and don't even start Marquis"

"Aww King never lets me have fun I wanted to see how long before he screams like my parents did"

"Oooo Marquis you need to stop hanging around Aunty she is warping you"

"Prince be serious for once and oh tenet viniculum" a bolt of pink hit Muriel and she coughed looking at the gold robed figure.

"Potter takes those hoods off now" barked Moody as Aurealis and Neville burst out laughing as they took off their hoods with Hadrian.

"Avada Kedava" a bolt pink hits Muriel in the chest and she falls dead to the floor.

"Aww Nev thought you would torture her for leaving the family" said Aurealis

"Please the old bat would die within 3 seconds she is so old" said Neville as Harry laughs.

"Mr. Longbottom that was an unforgivable you shall be going to Azkaban" said Dumbledore looking at Neville.

"Hadrian would you forgive me" said Neville looking at Harry

"Sure cousin you did not do wrong at all" as Aurealis laughed at them.

"Hmm you crucio, crucio, crucio" three bolts of pure black hit Fred, George and Percy making them scream as Aurealis laughs at them as Molly tries to yell at him to stop. "Oh the Blood traitor bitch wants to yell at me HA!" Nev hits Moody with a crucio as Harry looks around and shots a killing curse at Aberforth and Fletcher.

"Marquis, Prince stop time to go before the others find out"

"Oh ok can I do the kill shot" said Aurealis as Neville hit him saying he wants to.

"Nah I do it since I am the King and they are treasonous Blood Traitors especially the Elder Big Bigot Dumbledore" the Order was furious that Potter was talking about Dumbledore like that.

"Oh King let them stew about it they don't know they bound their lives to him so if he dies they all die like the Dark Mark of Voldemort's."

"True Prince so let's release them and say Avada Kedava" a blood red bolt of energy was souring towards Dumbledore who was hit in the chest by the curse and the Order members were screaming holding on to their wrist were the mark was as they fell dead.

"Why Harry, Why"

"Oh it's for what was it again Prince?"

"Oh I know I know the GREATER GOOD YOU GOAT LOVER" said Aurealis as Albus turned into dust.


	18. The Finale

I Don't Own Harry Potter sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter

"So Love with Dumbfuck out the way what are you going to do now"

"Yes I have to agree with my love sister what we are going to do now"

"Well my beautiful diamonds I 'm going to ravage the two of you until there is no tomorrow then destroy Voldemort and lead the empire into a glorious peaceful future where our son can rule over all" he said with a laugh getting hit by the lovely ladies on either side of him.

"Harry stop that's not funny Daph hit him" squealed Enyo as Harry picked her up and threw on to the bed as he started kissing all over her body she was squirming as the door opened and a shout of "Petrificus Totalus" and Harry fell over on to the bed in-between Daphne and Enyo.

"Hello Cassiopeia how are you did you find something out for Harry here" said Enyo as Daphne was teasing Harry.

"Yes Tom is now at Riddle House with all loyal Death Eaters there so how are you doing this now?"

"Oh Cass you forgot this Finite" said Enyo as Harry sat up to look at Cass.

"Well call Prince and Marquis and we head out ok Duchess Emerald Amethyst gather the family and tell them when we get back it will be over."

"Expecto Matronum" cried Cassiopeia as a glowing silver doe came up and leapt off to find Prince and Marquis to tell them what was going on as Harry got ready. As a grizzly bear and grim glowing white appeared through the door at the next minute.

"We are ready King" said Neville and Aurealis

Harry, Neville and Aurealis put on their robes and apparated off to Riddle House in glows of gold.

"My loyal followers it is time to destroy Potter and for me to take the crown as Regent for his Heir and to corrupt his Heir in to following the dark.

"Funny you say that Tom I'm already dark you are just evil"

"Yea Tom gain followers without lying to them about your origins"

"Sad Tom my father is ten times the man you are at least he was a pureblood you filthy mudblood"

Voldemort was furious as the Death Eaters started firing Avada Kedava everywhere in the room being careful not to hit a fellow Death Eater. Neville pulled out his wand and fired a silent disintegration curse at Alecto Carrow who started to glow pick before disintegrating.

"Oh Longbottom is here with you Potter funny how you have squib helping you" Voldemort said as the remaining Death Eaters laughed as a black disintegration curse hit Amycus Carrow disintegrating with a black glow.

"Ah I see the Black Heir is helping you to funny be it Lucius you lost your position because of this mutt of a child."

"It is my Lord between him and my bastard son I don't know who I hate more besides Potter"

"Pustʹ smertʹ pridet" (Russian Killing Curse) a bolt of crimson hit Antonin Dolohov who had fired off his signature curse which hit Augustus Rookwood which sliced him in two.

"Oh sorry Tom was that your two favorite killers I'm sorry" Harry said as Neville and Aurealis laugh at Voldemort who was fuming.

"Morire" and a bolt of royal purple hit Avery Sr. in the back followed by silver Avada Kedava that killed Avery Jr.

"Sorry we are late King but Duke here was messing with his hair" said a man in a blue cloak.

"Shut up Grand Duke you were shagging with your wife before I even showed up" behind them Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. were about to tackle them when Neville hit the pair with a pink crucio which were making them scream bloody murder.

"Will you two stop arguing" said Neville as Draco turned and AK Crabbe Sr. as Blaise killed Goyle Sr. with a cutting curse as Aurealis incinerated Gibbon.

"Boys how bout we take out one more than a group killing of Lord Moldyshorts"

"Aye Aye Sir"

"Neville you first" said Harry as the boys lined up took off their hoods to face the Death Eaters.

"Ok Rodolphus how are you this is from Aunt Bella Mortuus sum cruciatus" Rodolphus was hit with a blazing pink bolt of energy that made him scream bloody murder as his magical core burst out his body killing Yaxley, Rowle, Travers, MacNair, Selwyn, and Jugson in a show of bronze sparks.

"Blaise your next"

"Oh I take Rabastan this is for Aunt Alice mergunt sanguine" a bolt of blood red hit Rabastan who fell over with blood pour from his mouth dead.

"Ok Draco"

"Hello father this is from mother Imperio" he cast the imperius on Mulciber Jr. who stripped Lucius and started raping him, as the boys laughed at the blond Death Eaters pain.

"Harry goes to Aurealis next I want him to die with Voldemort over there while Mulciber is in him"

"Ok Aurealis your turn"

"Hello Lord Nott this is for you raping and killing my father Regulus Black crucifigo, sanguinare, animae raptus, iudicium and avada kedava." Five bolts of black were fired one after the other until Nott was on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Pettigrew your mine" Harry said looking at the animagus he pointed his wand at the silver hand and said "argentum deleo" Pettigrew screamed as his hand exploded and then the next spell was funny "signa mus" a bolt red stopped the transformation. "Scelera animae revelare" Pettigrew screamed as he was tortured by all he killed or caused to die.

"Tom you the only one left now"

"CADO" Blaise yelled as royal blue bolt was shot out.

"Pethaínoun" Aurealis screamed as a bolt of black shot out.

"MORRER" Neville screamed as a bolt of pink shot out.

"MEURENT" Draco screamed as a bolt of silver shot out.

"STERBEN" Harry yelled as a bolt of red shot out.

"AVADA KEDAVA" yelled Voldemort a bolt of sick green shot out.

The six beams met up and with a final spell Harry cried "REGIS IMPERIUM" and a bolt of gold over took the six and Voldemort, Lucius and Mulciber Jr. were killed ending the war.

40 Years later

"I Lord Antioch Selwyn II proclaim Crown Prince Helius Soter Pendragon as your new EMPEROR OF THE MAGESTIC IMPERIAL EMPIRE OF AVALON SO MOTE IT BE"

"SO MOTE IT BE" was the cry from the crowd gathered.

"I King Helius will rule like my father and I will guide my sixteen year old heir into being the prince he is to be and future king give your blessing to the son of Sun King and the grandson of God King Crown Prince Apollon Phoebus of Avalon and his fiancée Lady Artemisia of Bones"


End file.
